A Late Night Desire
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: Ruby's eating all the cookies, again. But instead of staying all by herself, Weiss comes and finds out Ruby's true feelings for her, and her signature cookies. WhiteRose AU. Enjoy!


It was around 11 at night, and Weiss heard a clatter in the kitchen next their dorm room. She got up out of her bed, still in her pajamas, and went to investigate who caused, and as she approached the doorway, a faint light was glowing from inside.

"Oh great, *sighs* I bet that dolt is eating those cookies I made." Weiss shook her head and headed inside to find Ruby siting at the table and stuffing her face with Weiss's specially baked, red velvet, chocolate chip cookies. "Ruby! I was gonna save those for tomorrow!" She shouted in a whisper, but the young girl paid no attention to her and still ate the cookies.

"Hmm? Dif you shay somefin Weisshh?" Ruby looked up to the exhausted heiress with her mouth full of cookies.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms, pulled up a chair next to Ruby, and sat next to her, "Hey, do you really like my cookies?" Weiss started blushing and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"*gulp* Ahhh! Now Weiss, if I didn't like your cookies, I wouldn't have eaten them. Secondly, I don't like your cookies...I LOVE THEM." She hugged Weiss by her arm and finished up the last of the cookies, "By the way, we need to make more, because last time Yang tried making cookies, she almost exploded the kitchen. Sooo...ca you make more for me? PWEEEEEEAASSSSSEEE?" Ruby's puppy dog eyes stared at Weiss, but she couldn't say no.

"Alright, alright. I'll make more right now." She smiled and got up to grab an apron.

'Wait?! Now?!"

"Yes, now." She giggled and started to mix ingredients here and there. Ruby almost tried the flour, which had a revolting taste, but Weiss managed to stop her.

"Hey Weiss?" The young girl grabbed Weiss's hand and held it. She was shocked and kinda surprised that Ruby would do that, but her face lit up with red, and she turned to Ruby who was pretending to purr like a cat.

"Can it wait a little? I have to finish the mixing before I put the cookies in the oven." Ruby looked down and let go of Weiss. The cookie baker turned away and placed the cookie dough into the oven, "There finished." She took off the apron and washed her hands before sitting her and Ruby at the table, "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ruby leaned in closer to Weiss and held her hand again, but this time, she intertwined her arm in Weiss's, "I uhh...I've always wanted to tell you this, but I was just...too scared to say anything." She loosened her grip of Weiss's hand and turned away before saying anything else.

"Tell me what? Ruby...it's okay. Please tell me." Weiss grabbed Ruby by her chin and tilted it up so her silver eyes would meet her baby blue eyes.

"I...I..." She couldn't say anything at the moment from the sheer nervousness, all of a sudden, Ruby got and grabbed Weiss by her shoulders, "I like you Weiss! I always have! I was too much of a loser to say it..." She leaned in and kissed the surprised heiress. Weiss was astonished that Ruby had felt this way for a long time, and now, she felt like they belonged together. Weiss wrapped her arms around the back of Ruby's neck and sat her down onto Weiss's lap. Ruby pulled away and smiled at Weiss, who in return, was also smiling to the young girl, "What are you thinking Weiss?

"I'm thinking...that you need more practice when it comes to kissing. So if you want, we can practice together." A ding was heard, which noted that the cookies were ready. Weiss placed Ruby back on her seat and walked over to open the oven. The smell of Weiss's signature red velvet, chocolate chip cookies overwhelmed Ruby and nearly caused her to faint, "Alright, so should we save the cookies, or do you want to eat them all again?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby, and walked over to the doorway.

"Hmmm...we'll save em' for later, but for now, I just wanna see if I can get better with my kissing, care to help me?" She winked at Weiss and walked over to her near the doorway. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and took her to a separate room, where their "training" session would be held every night.

When morning came, Blake and Yang had awoken up to find both Weiss and Ruby missing from their beds. The two disregarded it and walked over into the kitchen, where they found Weiss cooking some eggs and tune, with Ruby sitting at the table, eating Weiss's signature cookies with a warm glass of milk, and a desire for more "practice" with Weiss.

* * *

**Haha! I'd say this ending was okay, but I'll let that decision lie in everybody's opinion. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope Blake doesn't run up on Weiss because of the tuna. Have a good day lovelies.**


End file.
